Miss Fritter
|games = Cars 3: Driven to Win Disney Crossy Road |voice = Lea DeLaria |appearance = Wrecked school bus with symbols painted on body, and blue eyes |occupation = Demolition derby star |alignment = Neutral, later Good |friends = Mater, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Luigi, Guido, Mack, Chick Hicks |enemies = Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen (formerly), Cruz Ramirez (formerly), |likes = Lightning McQueen |dislikes = Jackson Storm|alias = The Diva of Demolition The School Bus of Death|quote = "I'm about to commit a movin' violation!" "You are about to feel the wrath of the Lower Belleville County Unified School District!"}} Miss Fritter is a character in the 2017 Disney/Pixar animated film, Cars 3. Background Official Description :Miss Fritter loves the smash-and-crash life of demolition derby. A local legend at the Thunder Hollow Speedway, Fritter's formidable school-bus-size is intimidating, but it's her smoke stacks of doom, razor-sharp stop sign and crazy collection of her victims' license plates that usually steers her opponents in the other direction. Physical Appearance Miss Fritter has the bodywork of a yellow school bus, but has bigger tires, that all have the shapes of two wrenches spray-painted on them. She has blue eyes, two large exhaust pipes which resemble horns which shoot out streams of flame when she revs her engine and charges, chains going through her hood and fenders, a circular saw blade painted red with the word "stop" in capitals, and several symbols painted on her sides (including the number "58"). She even has a smaller tooth between her front teeth. She used to be part of a school district called the "Lower Bellbell County Unified School District." Appearances ''Cars 3 Miss Fritter competes in a demolition derby at the Thunder Hollow Speedway, when Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez visit there. She is later seen watching the Florida 500 on a television. Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool Miss Fritter appears in the short telling viewers about the commercial for Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool, a school program in the Thunder Hollow Speedway. Suddenly after watching the commercial, Lightning McQueen notices that one of his trophies broke during the end of the commercial and explains to Cruz Ramirez that going to Miss Fritter's school program is too dangerous to attend. Video games Cars 3: Driven to Win Miss Fritter is a playable character in the game. Disney Parks Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy Miss Fritter appears at Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy to ram Chick Hicks away for cheating in the race between him and Lightning. Trivia *She is based off of an 1980's Ford B-series school bus 40' bus with a flame shooting diesel or gas engine. *Her exhaust pipes were designed as a homage to Maleficent's horns. *Her name is a reference to Miss Frizzle, the teacher from the PBS show ''The Magic School Bus. Gallery Mcqueen Mud Cars 3.jpg cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5298.jpg cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5301.jpg|"Boo!" cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5580.jpg|Miss Fritter's evil grin. Cars 3 Driven to Win 4.jpeg|Miss Fritter in Cars 3: Driven to Win Cars-3-Concept-Art-9.jpg|Miss Fritter Concept Art Frittertsumtsum.jpg|Miss Fritter Plush 6102036512053.jpg|Miss Fritter Die-Cast Miss_Fither_LEGO.jpg|Lego Miss Fritter External links * * References pl:Magister Felga ru:Мисс Крошка Category:Females Category:Pixar characters Category:Cars characters Category:Vehicles Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:American characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Neutral characters